We'll Always Have Paris
by Phantom Sun
Summary: "But even though we may not have each other anymore, we'll always have Paris." One-shot. Rated K plus.


**Hey guys! So I wrote another one-shot, this one is longer than my usual. I tried to make this sweet and sad but I'm not really sure it worked out. I got my inspiration for this from a nail polish name (We'll Always Have Paris by OPI, I think). And I'm not really in to nail polish but I thought the color was pretty. It's like a deep purple. But that's besides the point. Thanks to all who have supported me in some way, time for *drum roll***** you guessed it, shout outs! (I hope these don't annoy you...) Oh and sorry for any repeats or leaving out anyone or misspellings because it's pretty late and I'm tired :(**

**Thank you LoveMusic4ever for favoriting Last Goodbye!**

**Thank you SavannahCaileyandZayaRules for following Before It Crumbles!**

**Thank you hgirl for reviewing!**

**Thank you Maddy for reviewing!**

**Thank you QueenCupcake101 for reviewing!**

**Thank you LiveYourPassions! Glad it touched you!**

**It think that's about it... I'll do the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

I looked down at my heart shaped necklace. On it the word 'PARIS' was engraved in fancy lettering. And every time I look at it, so many memories come rushing back.

* * *

Jack's grandpa had given him two tickets to Paris for his birthday so he had invited me. It was a vacation for six months. We were engaged then, and very much in love.

We were on the top on the Eiffel Tower looking at the city, it was night time and the city's lights twinkled like stars. He was holding me and we were smiling and laughing and talking. Then suddenly he became quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"Just promise me we'll stay like this forever," he whispered.

"I promise."

He smiled and kissed me softly.

* * *

In those six months, we fell more in love if that was even possible. I feel as if I was in Paris with him for an eternity, and they were definitely the best days of my life. He had bought me the necklace that night, he said that it should remind me of him when he was gone. And so whenever I see it, I can't help but think of him and all that we used to be.

We were young and optimistic. But then again, what can you expect from two childhood sweethearts?

I find it ironic that he had made me promise to him, yet he had broken the promise. Only months after being in Paris together, we fell apart. No one expected it.

There wasn't one reason, we just drifted apart. Jack broke into the Hollywood world with his karate and acting. With Jack's constant movie shoots and my career, we just couldn't make time for each other. I went days without seeing him until one day, all his belongings was gone. By my bed was a note from Jack, saying how he was sorry and that our relationship just wasn't working out.

I was heartbroken. Honestly, I cried myself to sleep the nights that I didn't stay up thinking about Jack. He disappeared from my life. I didn't know where he went. I tried calling him but it always went to voicemail. Grace and Julie helped me pick myself back up and get on with life.

And even though I glued most of the pieces of my shattered heart back together, there were just some cracks that I couldn't fill.

About a year ago, I heard from Jerry that Jack was engaged to someone. That broke my heart again. I thought that I had moved on, but I guess a part of me still hoped he would come back.

Surprisingly enough, I was invited to their wedding a few months later. I even decided to attend it after a lot of persuasion from friends. I sat in the very back doing everything I could not to burst into tears. Afterwards, Grace dragged me to Jack and I made small talk, trying to get out of there as fast as I could. I thought I caught a glimpse of sadness and regret in his eyes.

I can't say that I have moved on, but time sure has. And I've learned to accept the truth: I lost my chance. _We_ lost our chance. I'll see him walking on the Red Carpet with his newly wedded wife, while I'm sitting on my living room couch with Grace and Julie watching it on the TV. Things will never be as it was.

But even though we may not have each other anymore, we'll always have Paris.

* * *

**Yeah I know the ending didn't flow right. Sorry. I hope you liked it anyway and it wasn't too rushed or vague or overly detailed or anything. Oh and sorry again for not making any of my one-shots end with Kick. They all mention it though... Thanks for reading! Review and whatnot if you want to. Or not, your choice. And as always...**

**Keep Rockin,**

**Ava :P**

**P.S. I'm think of making an actual story with like chapters soon! But I'll get into it later 'cause I'm not sure if I wanna do it or just stick to one-shots right now. And did you notice how I always write "And as always... Keep Rockin, Ava :P"? Yeah I kinda really like it. It's like my thing now haha. Like how NigaHiga says TEEHEE and Chester See says "I'm recording!" and "Chester Knows". I'm like really off topic right now...**


End file.
